marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dewey * Luellen * "True" Popovich * Alice's mother * Cecilia Other Characters: * Dr. McCluskey * * Sneed * Maude * Luigi * Rita (Alice's secretary) * * ** Fire Captain * Abramsky * Nurse Florio Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** | StoryTitle2 = Clothes Call | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Brent Anderson | Inker2_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist2_1 = John Tartaglione | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Letterer2_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Lynn Graeme | Synopsis2 = The Hulk's travels have brought him to the state of Iowa where he falls asleep in a forest where he reverts back into Bruce Banner. Bruce wakes up cold and damp, once more unimpressed over where the Hulk has left him this time. Luckily, the town of Bracbury is near. When he arrives in town it's just as a men's clothing store is opening. However, the owner doesn't like the look of Banner and tells him he wouldn't be admitted into the store without a shirt or shoes. When Banner offers to purchase clothes at three times the retail value he gets the owner's attention. But, his traveler's checks have been ruined from getting wet. When he tries to convince the owner he can get them replaced, the man refuses to listen any further. Banner decides to cut his losses and tries to get new clothes another way. He tries stealing clothes off a line, but gets caught in the act and is chased away. As he rounds a corner, he's splashed in the face with a mop bucket tossed by a woman. She apologizes for doing so and invites Banner in. She introduces herself as Mrs. Barbra Jean Benson. She offers to give Bruce some of her husband's clothing, giving him a robe to wear in the meantime. She sneaks a peak of him changing from her compact and later tries to make a move on Banner. Bruce tries to dissuade her, partially because she is a married woman, but also because the excitement can turn him into the Hulk. If things couldn't get any worse, Barbra's husband, Harvey, comes home and catches them. Assuming the worst he demands to know who the stranger is. He gets his answer by looking at Banner's wallet and finding him identification. Shocked to discover that Bruce Banner, the man who can turn into the Hulk, is in his home, be begins to panic. He asks Banner if there is anything he can do anything he wants so they don't get hurt. Later, Banner has a new set of clothing and is waiting for a bus out of town. When a young man reads a newspaper report about a Hulk sighting, he laughs at the outlandish claim made by Harvey Benson, who isn't much liked in town. Banner laughs, saying that from what he's heard, Benson is willing to give the shirt off his back for others. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clothing store owner Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Penciler3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist3_2 = Paul Kuper | Letterer3_1 = Michael Higgins | Letterer3_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Lynn Graeme | StoryTitle3 = Moo Over Manhattan | Synopsis3 = New York City, 1937 Dominic Fortune is now doing radio advertisements for Ferdley's Milk, although he thinks having a soldier of fortune advertising a milk, but he hasn't refused the money that comes from it. Later, Fortune and his lover Sabbath Raven is at Idlewild Airfield where he is meeting his friend, famed actor Chisholm Smith. As Smith addresses the press, Dominic is approached by his informant, Acey Dugan who tries to warn Dominic of something. When some men suddenly start attacking Chisholm, Dominic leaps to the aid of his old friend. The fight is broken up by the arrival of the police. In the aftermath, Smith invites Dominic and Sabbath as VIPs for the screening of his new film, he also tells them that Senator Foster will be in attendance. After Chisholm leaves, Acey finally has the opportunity to warn Dominic that his old friend is a Nazi agent. These claims are dismissed by Fortune who finds it hard to believe. However, Acey's claims are true as Chisholm arrives at a secret Nazi hideout where he meets with Baron Strucker to discuss the assassination of Senator Foster. That evening, Dominic and Sabbath arrive for the film screening and join Chisholm and the Senator up in one of the viewing balconies. Meanwhile, Acey has managed to get proof of his claims and bribes a man guarding the back door of the theater in order to get inside. At that very moment, the Senator excuses himself to go to the washroom. No sooner is the Senator gone, does Acey arrive with the proof of Chisholm's Nazi allegiance. Shocked by this revelation, Fortune lays into his one-time friend. Realizing that they are trying to assassinate the Senator, Sabbath rushes to the mens room to warn him but is stopped by the ushers. When they admit a man who speaks German, she rushes back to get Dominic. By this time, Dominic has beaten Chisholm in their one-on-one and Raven warns him about the Senator. Rushing into the men's room, Dominic manages to ruin the assassins shot. Baron Strucker manages to fight his way free and flees out a window. Before Fortune can go after him, Senator Foster detains Dominic with his would-be assassin's own discarded gun. He lowers his guard once he gets some answers out of Fortune. Dominic is congratulated for foiling the assassination. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Fraulein Fisher ** The Commandant Other Characters: * * Senator Foster * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}